User talk:Rickmatheney
Welcome on board. Of course you are allowed to edit and expand others' posts; that's what a wiki is all about. But make sure that we keep some uniformity. For example I personally follow the guidelines of Wookieepedia and I prefer my articles to be in chronological order and in-universe (I avoid phrases like "During the events of the Dune book..." in the text). I would like to see the fan art page you mentioned; the admins have not stated policies regarding the pictures but in wikis things are quite liberal I think. Have a pleasant stay. MoffRebus 18:35, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You I appreciate the heads up, and thanks for the welcome. I need to brush up on the protocals for the listings, but I'll do what I can. My Theivery I did copy the Leto II information from the wiki page. I was hoping to absorb the Templates for the side bar. I'll keep trying. Also, my image serch on Google found the Artwork from fans, but no emails to request usage rights. Any ideas anyone?? I'll list the exact pages ASAP. :That's ok. Note that we have to make some modifications. For example the Wikipedia article mentions Ix as "Ix (Dune)" since there are other things named IX in real world but not in this wiki. Therefore those ...(Dune) links must be simplified. Also, the article should conform to be in-universe, that means, describe his biography in the process of his lifetime and not in the publication history. MoffRebus 16:12, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::I just discovered that the article of Leto II was vandalized recently and the text it used to be was deleted/removed. What you found was a vandalized simple paragraph so you were right to expand using text from the Wikipedia article. However since the original pre-vandalized form was properly written, I reverted it to its original, and included the image you uploaded. Your changes are gone but now there is no need to make the changes I proposed. However we could try and see if the Wikipedia article has elements that should be included in this article too for the sake of completeness. MoffRebus 16:17, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Images and Concept Art I have sent a request to a Mr. Michael Strablings. His Concept art is on Duneinfo.com He also has a web page, http://www.michaelstribling.com/ The Leto II Art is amazing. I requested a usage, and affered to give him full credit. I am hoping, since he too is a fan, he may feel like adding to the Wikik himself! :) UPDATE!! Michael Stribling said we could use his art from the dune pages! I'm loading some of the Leto Atreides II Stuff, I'll get to the others ASAP! Redirecting and Alternate Spelling. Some of the WANTED PAGES, are simply misspelled words or Alternative spellings, (i before e except in Atreides!) I'm not sure how to make these pages simply redirect (the ones spelled right) to their appropriate pages. If anyone can help, I would appreciate it! Thanks again everyone. Hope you like my addings. Rick :When you see the wrong links, press "What links here" link and you will go automatically to the article(s) that display the links wrong (for example the article that says Atriedes) and edit them so that they write it correct. Tell me which articles are so that I can help :) MoffRebus 16:21, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey have in mind that Norma Cevna is not misspelt; it is a different person than Norma Cenva :) I haven't written about Cevna yet. MoffRebus 16:30, 26 December 2008 (UTC) OMG, I am so sorry! I just looked up my Dune Encyclopedia and your right, it is spelled Norma Cevna. In God Emperor it is Cenva, I thought someone had misspelled it, I am so sorry. I have an old copy of the D.E. but it is listed as Cevna. Thanks again for the heads up, I did notice the misspellings and started to repair where I could.